The present invention concerns a wound-covering material or wound dressing. The object of the present invention is: (a) to insure antibacterial barrier properties and waterproof properties in a covering material which is applied to cuts, burns and other wounds in order to protect such wounds; (b) to insure acceptable compatibility with the wound; (c) to maintain air and water vapor permeability; and (d) to prevent invasion by body tissues so that stripping of the covering material from the wound is facilitated.
The present invention may be applied to covering materials for cuts and other wounds, artificial skin and other biocompatible materials.
Generally, woven or knitted fabrics, papers and films coated with pharmocologically effective compounds have been used in the past as materials for covering wounds. In addition, biological materials such as collagen films, chitin films, fibrin films and pigskin have also been used as such covering materials. In addition, soft synthetic products such as silicone rubber films have been used to some extent. See, generally, the materials disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,725; 4,664,105; 4,689,399; 3,431,907; 3,849,238; 4,233,360; and 4,657,006.
In the case of the abovementioned conventional covering materials, invasion of the wound by bacteria and water from the outside generally cannot be completely prevented. Furthermore, materials which can prevent invasion of the wound do not generally possess air permeability or moisture vapor permeability. As a result, the affected area may become inflamed, thus retarding the healing process and subjecting the patient to discomfort. Moreover, such wound covering materials may adhere to the wound, and thus further injure the wound every time the covering material is changed. The patient using the covering material is thus subjected to additional suffering.